Assassin's Creed: Turned to One
by C4it4lysh4
Summary: While on an assassination mission, Ezio encounters two young siblings, IsaMae and Xavier. The childeren of Sir Riskens. Will they turn against him? Or unite with him to stop the Templar? (I haven't finished playing Assassin's Creed 2 or started Brotherhood or Revelation yet so I'm sorry if I got some things wrong! Sorry! Enjoy!)


Assassin's Creed

Chapter 1: New Friends? Or Foes?

Ezio sat on the rooftop, the misty, cold night air layered on his neck and face. It had been a year since his father's and brothers' murders. He had been waiting, just for the right moment to strike; he only had one chance to do this. He was looking for Francesco DeLarrio. DeLarrio had been beating, enslaving, and killing the people of Alhambra. Finally, Ezio saw DeLarrio emerge. Surprisingly, he wasn't surrounded by many guards. Ezio ran across the rooftops, he swiped a throwing knife at one of the guards near the end of the group. It hit him right in the back, the guard fell to the ground, causing the others to turn, including DeLarrio. Ezio had blown his cover, he had to act quickly, he jumped from the rooftop, landing on two other guards, his hidden blades deep in their backs. He easily killed the other two. When he looked up he saw DeLarrio had taken off, sprinting for his life. He made sharp turns, but it was no use, he ended himself into a dead end. Ezio emerged from the shadows. Confronting him face to face.

Ezio: You have beaten, enslaved, and killed the people of Alhambra, explain yourself and I may spare your life!

DeLarrio: The people were thieves! They had to be taken away, they were a disgrace to their familes!

Ezio: They were people! I know how it feels to loose people you love, you took their lives, and now I'll take yours.

He quickly ran up to DeLarrio, and Ezio's blade went right through his chest, blood gushed and his lifeless, limp body fell to the ground. Ezio cleaned his blade off, and climbed to the top of the roofs. He had a clear view of the city. In the distance, he saw a faint glow, Ezio felt as if he had to investigate. He ran atop the rooftops, until he got closer and closer to the glow, seeing it was not a lantern or a lamppost, but a fire had begun in a nearby stables. He leaped down landing in a pile of hay, all around he saw people scrambling to get away, some throwing pales of water at the fire, some scooping up their children, others guiding some to safety. He heard a faint cry inside the stables.

Citizen: Help! Help! There are children trapped inside! Somebody save them!

Citizens cried out, before anyone said anything else, Ezio sprinted inside. He looked through the flames, jumping, ducking, and sliding away from the burning rubble. The cries got louder and louder, finally, he found the victims. There was a young girl, around the age of 14 trying to pull out a young man, around the age of 19 out from under fallen boards.

Girl: Help me! He is stuck! Please!

Ezio quickly ran over and pulled the young man out from under, he was unconscious; Ezio pulled him over his shoulder and grabbed the girl by her arm, moving swiftly and pulling them out of the stables. They finally escaped the flames, the girl sat on her knees by the young man as Ezio gently put him down. He saw that her medium length black hair was burnt, and nearly a crisp, she had burns, cuts and scrapes all down her arms and legs, she had a round face, soft brown eyes, and a small nose. The young man's short dark brown hair was also burnt, he had deep burns down his legs and arms, he had the same round face, and a medium sized nose. Before he knew it, Templar guards arrived to witness what has happened.

Templar Guard: What is going on here!?

He saw Ezio, his face turned red and his brow shaped, he was fiercely mad, he pointed his finger at Ezio.

Templar Guard: You… YOU did this!

Ezio: What!? I saved them! They were tra-

Before Ezio could finish, the guard turned his horse to face the crowd.

Templar Guard: This MAN has caused this fire to happen! And on the same night of Francesco DeLarrio's murder! I wonder who caused it!

He turned back to Ezio, nodding at the other guards to come forward, he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Ezio.

Templar Guard: Kill the Assassin, for the murder of Francesco DeLarrio, and the attempt to murder Sir Riskens' children!

Ezio turned to look at the two, "His children!? I saved Sir Riskens' children!?" Sir Risken was a high ranked guard for the Templars, he was one of Ezio's greatest enemies. Ezio quickly dashed off, before seeing the young man stir awake. He climbed up the side of the building to the top of the roofs and ran quickly, trying to break the guards' views. Sometime later, Ezio finally quit running, he was out in the forest, on the path to Barcelona. He decided to quickly stop, he sat on a log and caught his breath, he heard light clip clopping, he quickly turned around to see a white stallion in his face. Ezio quickly drew out his sword, he saw a familiar face of the rider, it was the young girl he saved from the fire, she slid off the horse's saddle, Ezio saw the young man behind her, with a disgusted look on his face. Ezio started to back away slowly.

Girl: Wait! Please don't leave! We wish to thank you!

Ezio stopped moving, he examined the girl and the young man.

Ezio: Your names?

Girl: My name? My name is IsaMae, IsaMae Riskens. This is my older brother, Xavier.

Xavier nodded his head slightly, barely saying a word. Finally he spoke up.

Xavier: IsaMae we need to go, if father caught us out here we will be troubled, especially with an ASSASSIN!

IsaMae turned to Xavier, then to Ezio, Xavier pulled her back onto the horse, they turned, and ran off back towards Alhambra.

Fanfiction: Assassin's Creed: Turned to One

I haven't finished the Assassin's Creed 2 game, or started Brotherhood or Revelation. So sorry if I'm missing something! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!


End file.
